


Misfits

by HolleringHawk65



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Almost Sex, F/F, Kissing, World transporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in another world; to be specific, Sylvanas Windrunner's bedroom in the Undercity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend and I have actually never played WoW myself so please don't hate me if this is OOC.

You wake up in a bed that is surely not your own. This isn’t even your house--the walls are not the off white you grew up with, no familiar pictures or posters. It’s stone, like in a castle, complete with sconces on the wall. The candles don’t give off warm orange light though; it’s green-ish blue.

It feels like you’re in a dungeon but at the same time, you’re not chained up. You’re free to move around, which you do as you slowly stand up.

“Hello?”

There’s no response so you look around the room some more. There’s a set of dressers made out of black wood, the floor is the same kind of stone as the walls, and the bed matches the dressers. You shiver, despite wearing socks, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. Wherever you are, you’re grateful that you fell asleep in warm clothing.

“You’re awake.”

You practically jump at the sound of another person’s voice, which you probably would have done even if you had known the woman was standing there. Her voice was… enthralling.

“Hi.” It comes out as a bit of a squeak because you’re facing a woman who’s taller than you, has pale skin, red eyes, and a giant bow. Her straight backs indicates purpose, confidence, and power. You’re terrified but captivated at the same time.

“I am Sylvanas, Queen of the Forsaken. Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?”

“I mean you no harm! Like, I’m not an assassin or anything and, um, I… I just kind of woke up here.”

She stares at you for a moment. It’s a look that leaves you feeling more than a little bit vulnerable. “I suppose you’re welcome here until we can find a way to get you home then.”

“Thank you, Your, um, Majesty.”

She laughs. “Sylvanas is fine for you.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days you find yourself growing close to the undead--yes, _undead_ , but not as creepy as a zombie thankfully--queen. She doesn’t let you go anywhere by yourself, but you can’t tell if this is because she doesn’t trust you or that she’s fond of you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. You assume the former because she’s a beautiful queen, you’re a human, and she posts a guard outside of the bedroom she’s given you at night.

You’re having dinner--you, specifically, because you’ve never really seen her eat, just drink something out of a goblet--when she asks you a question. By now you’ve learned that she’s rather straightforward so the bluntness of it doesn’t surprise you… too much.

“Are you attracted to girls?”

You think that you might choke on the piece of bread in your mouth but you somehow manage to swallow it down your suddenly dry throat. “Uh, yes.”

“Good.” She gets up with the easy grace and speed you’ve already grown accustomed to her showing. She pushes the chair back before leaning down and cups your face in her hands. Your heart is racing because you’ve only ever kissed one person before and that was on a dare--and _that_  wasn’t even on the lips.

Any sound that might have been in the room drains away as she closes the gap between the two of you. Her long hair brushed against your shoulders. It’s something so normal that it causes you to smile before her lips finally meet yours. Hers are cold, which isn’t surprising, but they’re not unpleasant or anything. It’s a chaste kiss, which is actually rather surprising, but it might have been better because of that.

“I trust you,” she whispered as she leaned back.

Obviously, that was a big deal. Leaders aren’t supposed to trust people left and right--that much you know. You might not completely grasp what’s going on in this world but for right now, you’re okay with that.

“I trust you, too,” you admit as you continue to blush.

She smiles at you before taking your hand. “I think that it’s time for you to get reacquainted with my bedroom.”

Your heart is racing a mile a minute now as you go to her room. It’s not fall from the dining room, just down the hall, but you trip at least twice. You try to get yourself under control by the time you enter the room and she closes the door behind you.

You kiss again, this time a little more passionate than before. It makes your toes curl in their borrowed boots.

The two of you undress and there’s a lot of kissing. Your heart never calmed down because why should it? The most beautiful woman you’ve ever encountered is getting naked in front of _you_.

When you’re both down to your underclothes, Sylvanas stops. “Munchkin,” she starts and you have no idea where she picked up that word but it makes you blush anyway, “we don’t have to…” She gestured with her hands.

You swallow, kind of relieved because you didn’t want to have your first everything all in one night. That would be more than a little overwhelming, in your opinion.

She’s running a hand through your hair when you nod. “Thank you.”

She smiles and gives you a kiss on your forehead before pulling you to the bed. All you end up doing is cuddling. She’s like an ice cube compared to you but eventually you warm her up enough that you can relax against her and fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up in familiar sheets. Sun is across your face and you wince from the intensity--you must have forgotten to close your curtains again.

This thought brings you to a full sitting position. Neither yours or Sylvanas’s room has a window let alone sun to shine light through it. You rub your eyes and feel your stomach drop when you realize that you’re in your bed on Earth.

You get up, not sure where you’re going, and you go to walk but instantly trip over something. You look down and manage to hold in a scream, but only just barely.

You look at the person on your floor. She has long light purple hair with blonde roots showing and pale skin that’s borderline unhealthy. She’s curled up so her face is hidden but you realize who it is anyway.

Sylvanas is on _your_ bedroom and she’s half-naked.

“Honey?” your mom calls from outside your room. “Are you alright?”

Well at least that means that your time on another planet was only a night here. “Uh, yeah Mom! Great. Just tripped over a, uh, pile of clothes.”

“Okay. Breakfast is almost ready for you and your friend.”

You glanced around your room but could only see Sylvanas. That’s good that you don’t have to explain a strange person to your mom, but as you look you see that she looks closer to your age than in the other world.

“Sylvanas,” you say it as you crouch down and gently shake her shoulder. She groans and curls up further before lifting her head.

“Where am I?”

“My bedroom?”

She gives you a small smile. “So the tables have turned.”

“Yeah and… you’re about to meet my mom.”

She sits up, an eyebrow raised. “Your mother? You still live with your mother?”

“I’m a teenager.”

Her eyes widened and you wonder how she could not have known this but decide not to question it.

“Anyway, I need to find you some clothes, my pastel grunge queen.” You tell her light heartedly and while she does keep her eyebrow raised she still smiles.

You end up giving her a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans because they’re the only things of yours that you think will fit her. You’ll have to go shopping later, which would blow your savings but it’d be worth it for her.

“What’s pastel grunge?” she asked as she got dressed.

“It’s a type of fashion style. Like, pastel because of your hair and sometimes your clothes but grunge because it’s kind of punk-ish. Or something.”

She nodded. “That makes sense.”

You’re in sweatpants and a sweatshirt like you’d never taken them off but you change pants anyway because now you think that you might be a queen’s girlfriend, or at the very least you’re in the presence of one and shouldn’t be wearing sweatpants.

Finally, the two of you go downstairs. Sylvanas mutters something about not being hungry for the past few decades and you smile, but you don’t comment because of your mom. She’s set a plate of blueberry pancakes on the table and you thought that Sylvanas would be peckish because she hasn’t actually eaten in years, but her eyes light up and she eats half of them.

She blushes but you smile at her because you could really get used to _this_.

"I trust you," she tells you again later, when the two of you are in your bedroom and just lying on your bed.

"I trust you too." You say it as you lean in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and if you want to see a continuation! :)


End file.
